


i'll keep my secrets 'til death

by amosanguis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - Stiles, Evil!Argents, Gen, Implied Torture, M/M, au season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in the deep dark of the rancid basement they keep you in, you hear your mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll keep my secrets 'til death

-z-

 

You scream and you shout, you beg and you plead.

And when they’re done slicing and tearing and ripping – you howl for your pack to save you, to rescue you.

But they don’t come.

And you’re alone.  You’re alone as the Argents laugh and dig in deep, as they bury their knives into your flesh and ask all their questions.

_Where is he?_

_Where is Derek?_

_Where are all the others he’s turned?_

_Who have they killed and when will they kill again?_

But you never say anything.  Instead you whisper your own name, trying desperately to remind yourself who you are and where you come from.  And sometimes, in the deep dark of the rancid basement they keep you in, you hear your mother.

_Oh, my precious boy, you’ll be fine.  Just keep your secrets – **he’s coming**._

Except you don’t know who it is she’s talking about – if it’s your father or if it’s one of the ‘wolves, if it’s Derek or Scott or Isaac or Boyd.

So you do what you can to survive – you take all of your happy memories (of the ‘wolves, of your father) and you bury them down deep, to where the Argents can’t get to them.

 

-x-

 

You scream and you shout, you beg and you plead.

But you never scream for your father, you never shout for Derek, you never beg for your life, you never plead for your pups – all you want is for the _pain_ to end, for the torture to stop.

“We can work together!” you scream.

“It doesn’t need to be like this!” you shout.

“Please, listen!” you beg.

“I need you to listen!” you plead.

But then Derek and the rest of the pack finds you and the Argents who don’t immediately surrender are dead and there’s nothing you can do.  So you cry yourself to sleep, burying your nose into Derek’s neck as he holds you close and whispers promises of love ever after. 

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
